Subtly Silent
by Nekoni
Summary: Goku tries to portray his feelings to his prince, but is Vegeta capable of hearing what he has to say? GokuVegeta yaoi, kiss, squick


Author: Nekoni

Warnings: G/V kiss, possible squick factor.

Genres: Angst/Romance

* * *

Goku smiled down at the being below him, his lips tugging weakly to the sides as his dark eyes took in the view of the lithe form spread out on the bed. 

"Vegeta." The name left his mouth in the softest whisper, although he knew the other could not mind greater volume. At this current moment perhaps it would have been more suitable to scream his name. Perhaps it would gain some form of arousal from his companion.

"Vegeta..." Again, a mere breathless declaration of his name. So much he wished to say.. so much he should say...

Goku however knew, that with the prince's constant silent manner, that the small prince appreciated actions far greater than words. And so, who was he to change such a trend?

Leaning down almost casually, his body pressing against the other man's chilled frame, he began to study the other's face. Vegeta was so beautiful. His eyes were shut, his thick black lashes laying gently over his high cheeks. His pallor was sunkissed, as usual, a deep, lusty bronze; tanned as if by the saiyan prince's inner fire. His lips, Goku noticed as his eyes flickered over them, were slightly apart, as if all this time, he was waiting for the other to reach them to convey his message, to convey his feelings.

Letting out a pleased sigh, Goku's own eyes closed as he smiled serenely. Was Vegeta waiting for this? Did Vegeta want this? Perhaps he had been waiting all this time...

A pang of guilt shot through Goku's heart. He knew he was right; it would have been good to have done this before, when it really mattered. But what could he do now? He only hoped the prince would be able to forgive him for his long hesitation.

Taking no more time, the Earth-raised saiyan leaned down, his warm moist lips brushing over the prince's plump velvety ones. A shudder of both anticipation and unease shot through his body. This kiss was nothing like the one he had anticipated for so long...

Flicking his tongue nervously over the other's lip, he cautiously seeked an acceptance into the other's smooth cavern, knowing that Vegeta could not resist. As anticipated, the smaller man's mouth dropped in a slack fashion, and Goku carefully took entrance, his tongue slipping in with ease, pressing against the other's slick organ as he tried so very hard to convey all that he felt.

Goku sighed, closing his own eyes; memories of the prince's more vocal, livelier moments flashing before his eyes. He remembered how those eyes, deep as the night sky, were always upon him. Vegeta was always watching him, always paying him all of his attention. He remembered how often the prince was so struck into a daze in his presence that he did not notice when spoken to, about... how often he would forget everything else in the room. He remembered how, when he looked back into those eyes, he was sucked into whatever void held the prince captive...

They were like heaven and hell combined, a perfect representation of the saiyan prince. So unholy, and at the same moment, so incredibly pure. His soul was so easy to read, always. Tormented, and yet strong, in yearning of so much affection and love the taller saiyan couldn't help but yearn to give to him.

Bringing his hands up to bury themselves in the prince's smooth mahogany locks, Goku let out a sigh through his nose. He and Vegeta... they were so close. They were the sun and the moon. Peace and war. One could not exist without the other...

Pulling back with a weak smile, Goku looked down at his prince. He brought his hand down to the prince's cheek, touching it gently, feeling the smooth, stone cold skin beneath his fingertips.

"Goodbye, Vegeta..." He whispered, moving up, away from the bed, watching sadly as the prince's head slumped back onto the hospital sheets, the dull thud seemingly drowning out the woeful cries of Vegeta's family and comrades.

"Goodbye... my prince..."

* * *

AN: So I was lying in bed at night, thinking- and suddenly this popped into my head. To prevent MORE corpse dreams (XD) I jotted down the note to write this; and here it is! 

Vegeta's dead. Did you get it? Deeeadio. Dead, deceased, kicked the bucket which fell on him and squished him very much flat. Croaked like Ginyu. Don't ask how, why, or for more 'cuz I have done what I came here to do! (strikes a super pose) Please review :3


End file.
